Jonathan Joestar
Summary Jonathan Joestar, nicknamed JoJo, is the first "JoJo" of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure '' and the main protagonist of ''Part I: Phantom Blood. He discovers the malicious intent that his adopted brother, Dio Brando, had been planning against his family for several years. This leads to the penultimate discovery based on his research of the Stone Mask that Dio had brought upon himself. To counter Dio and his new supernatural forces, he trains in the art of the Ripple to end his brother's path of evil. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C Name: Jonathan Joestar (nicknamed JoJo) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part I: Phantom Blood) Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Gentleman, Hamon User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Mastery of Hamon/Ripple (Empowers his body with solar energy and can transfer it towards objects and people. This can be used to harm any opponent weak to sunlight through contact with any living or non-living thing charged with Hamon), Durability Negation (via Hamon), Minor Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Mind Control and Biological Manipulation, Healing (Of himself and others), Regeneration (Low-Mid, can heal a broken neck and broken bones), Resistance to Poison via ejecting the substance out of his body, Regeneration Negation (Against opponents weak to sunlight), also has a Hermit Purple-like stand that has clairvoyant/psychic powers alongside Non-Corporeality and Invisibility (He never got the chance to use it though or obtain it himself as he was long dead after it emerged). Attack Potency: Building level (Defeated Dio's fodder zombies and Bruford. Tackled Dio through a wall) | Building level+ (Bisected Dio and was comparable with him in their final fight even briefly breaking his guard), can negate durability through the use of Hamon. Speed: Hypersonic+ (Equal in speed with William Anthonio Zeppeli and intercepted a casual attack from Dio) | At least Hypersonic+ (Equal if not surperior in speed to Tarkus, reacted to Dio's Space Stinger Rippy Eyes and outpaced an explosion while dying) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class+ Durability: Building level (Could survive hits from Tarkus). | Building level+ (Can take hits from the likes of Dio) Stamina: Very High (Can fight multiple zombies and vampires at once despite being injured), lasted a few minutes despite his neck being pierced. Range: Normal human melee range with extended melee range with Luck & Pluck and Zoom Punch. Several meters depending on what he channels the Hamon/Ripple through. Standard Equipment: Luck & Pluck (His sword) Intelligence: Attended an upper class academy with the intent on graduating as an archaeologist and his archaeological research was the key to unlocking the secret of the Stone Mask. Master of the Ancient Martial Art of Hamon, he managed to see through Dio's plans when no one else could, effective combat strategist, surprisingly well at sleight of hand, as shown by his ability to obtain a handful of roses without anyone seeing and decently skilled with the sword. Weaknesses: He must maintain a proper breathing rhythm in order to use Hamon. His breathing can be interrupted by outside forces and stop the flow of Hamon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gif_(2).gif|Sendo Hamon Overdrive IiKs8We.gif|Zoom Punch N97qo8@10MB.gif|Scarlet Overdrive Suisei_Ken.gif|Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive Gif_(4)jonathan.gif|Metal Silver Overdrive Gif_(8)jojo.gif|Life Magnetism Overdrive Gif_(5).gif|Sunlight Yellow Overdrive Gif_(9).gif|Clash with Dio Gif_(10).gif|Hamon effect on undead. *'Hamon/Ripple/Sendo:' Hamon/the Ripple/Sendo is a form of energy that relies on breathing techniques to replicate the power of the Sun. It can be used to enhance physical attributes, heal wounds, and acts as both an offensive and defensive tool. Due to it's solar connection, it has an advantage over creatures weak to sunlight. Jonathan, through the use of Hamon energy can: increase jumping height, walk on water, strengthen objects and increase their potency, revive plants, bypass and hit targets behind armor and objects, store hamon within organisms like snakes and roses, infuse objects with hamon, mind control, null pain, heal scars, broken bones, wounds and more. *'Zoom Punch:' Jonathan stretches the joints in his arm via Hamon in order to extend his reach launching his fist forward and strike his opponent. *'Sendo Hamon Overdrive:' Hamon releases from Jonathan's arm and into whatever he releases it into. It can be used as both a direct and indirect attack, as it has gone from simply transfering into another living being and traveling from walls and mountainsides to release from a specific point. **'Scarlet Overdrive:' Jonathan creates a ripple of flame onto a select part of his body. It can transfer onto other objects, which can also catch on fire. **'Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive:' Jonathan releases a tempest that propels enemies and water away from him. This technique was only used and is likely only to be used under or with water. **'Overdrive Barrage:' Numerous Overdrives are sent at once through consecutive attacks. **'Metal Silver Overdrive:' Jonathan sends a Ripple that transfers through types of metal. This technique was used against Bruford with his sword. **'Life Magnetism Overdrive:' Jonathan either draws life from or gives life to plants. It was used to both draw leaves together like a magnet into the shape of a hang glider (with the aid of Zeppeli) and to revive the wilting flowers of a dead tree. **'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive: '''JoJo's signature and most powerful attack. Jonathan unleashes a powerful flurry of Hamon-filled punches, attacking fast enough to create afterimages with his fists. **'Supreme Deep Pass Overdrive:' Used on Jonathan by William Zeppeli. It had transfered all of his life energy into Jonathan, permanently boosting all of his physical abilities beyond that of his own. *'Hermit Purple#2:' DIO, after taking over Jonathan's body, awakened a Stand that was originally Jonathan's. It's completely identical to Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple, which can produce psychic photography used to track the Joestars, and as such should be capable if performing the feats the original had accomplished. '''Others:' Not to be confused with Steel Ball Run's Johnny Joestar. Key: Pre-Deep Pass Overdrive | Post-Deep Pass Overdrive Others Notable Victories: Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's Profile (8-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Lycoris Radiata (Libra of the Vampire Princess) Lycoris' Profile (8-C versions were used) Notable Losses: Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Joseph's Profile (Post-Deep Pass Overdrive Jonathan and Pre-Training Joseph were used) Dr. Kondraki (SCP Foundation) Dr. Kondraki's Profile (Speed equalized, Pre-Deep Pass Overdrive Jonathan was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Hamon Users Category:Chi Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Stand Users Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Adults Category:Healers Category:Adventurers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 8